legendofdragoonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon
Dragons are the 105th race grown from the Divine Tree. Dragons, along with humans, were deemed unfit for the Wingly's utopian dream and were hunted down. Eventually humans gained the hearts of the dragons to use as a weapon against their winged oppressors. In opposition to this, the Winglies created two items meant to be used against dragons: the Dragon Buster, an ethereal sword designed to kill dragons; and the Dragon Block Staff, an elaborate staff crafted to seal away the dragons' formidable power. Both of these weapons were used to seal away the King of Dragons, also known as the Divine Dragon. There were eight known original dragons. These consisted of the seven dragoon spirits that exist and finally the Divine Dragon, which was too powerful to defeat and was only sealed away. When the Darkness Dragon was sacrificed to be Rose's Darkness Dragoon Spirit, it spawned a smaller dragon which she named 'Michael'. It was referred to as the Black-Burst Dragon and also a Vassal Dragon and was used on the final assault on Kadessa. 11,000 years later, there are two known surviving dragons in Endiness. These are the Green-Tusked Dragon, Feyrbrand and the Sea Dragon, Regole. In Doel's black castle there is a macabre Easter Egg: a third dragon. Dart and Albert stumble upon a large purple flame when two researchers of the white and green flame approach them. After talking for a while one of them slips and says the purple flame is caused by the dragon. Then when the party goes up one more level a mutilated dragon can be seen hanging from the ceiling and the researchers in there plead for them not to tell anyone. From the purple color, it is possible this dragon is the vassal of the Violet Dragoon. In the Mountain of Mortal Dragon there are other dragons such as the Baby Dragon and Beastie Dragon. It is unknown if they are a subspecies of the dragons that can make Dragoon Spirits or if there are immortal dragons (the dragons that lived in the dragoon spirits) and the mortal ones (hence Mountain of Mortal Dragon). Known Dragons Until the end of the game there are 12 known dragons: Divine Dragon The king and the strongest of the dragons and even possibly the mightiest lifeform ever existed, he possess incredible magical artillery inside his body, the cannon and the gatling (ball). He is shaped like a normal dragon but has a number of eyes upon his head, with the largest one actually at the front of his lower jaw (practically on his chin) and works as a targeting scope as well as energy charger and he has 7 wings (originally 8, but one of them was mutilated). He was the only dragon who fought the Winglies on his own before being sealed inside the Mountain of Mortal Dragon without allying himself with the humans. Red-Eyed Dragon The mighty lord of fire, he allied himself with humans and allowed himself to be sacrificed for Zieg. The dragon allows him to use his spirit for the dragon campaign. His body is shaped like a missile warhead with 6 eyes. His attack consists of charging towards the enemy and exploding like a real missile on impact. Jade Dragon The ruler of wind, he gave his spirit to humans for the dragon campaign and then chose Syuveil as his master. His body is like a giant whale with 4 wings (fins) and a cannon on his head. His attack consists of firing the cannon and causes a giant gust of wind. Violet Dragon Master of thunder, the Violet dragon became a human ally and his spirit was used by Kanzas. His body is like a giant beetle with giant pincers and claws. He destroys his foes with his electric tackle and causes a short circuit, blowing his enemies away. Dark Dragon The conqueror of darkness, she is the only dragon that was seen giving her spirit to a human. When Rose was still deciding to whether she should use her as a weapon, she had already accepted Rose to be her dragoon until Rose agreed to use her. She is shaped like a giant space shuttle. She absorbs her opponents into the darkness, then charges through, creating light and eliminating them. The name of the dragon was never revealed in the game. White-Silver Dragon The holy dragon, her spirit was originally used by Shirley in the Dragon Campaign. Her body is shaped like a battle ship. She descends down from the sky and fires a laser to bring judgment to enemies, as well as healing the party with her holy power. Blue-Sea Dragon The queen of the sea, she aligned herself with humans for the dragon campaign and grants her spirit to Damia. Her body is shaped like a giant flying fish. She annihilates her enemies by freezing the ground and charges them, causing tidal waves, and then swallows them inside a whirlpool. Golden Dragon Emperor of earth, he opposed the wingly dictatorship and sacrificed himself to be one with humans, giving Belzac the power of the Dragoon. His form is a giant armadillo with a cannon in his right hand. He destroys enemies by sucking them into quicksand, then blowing his cannon into the sky. Feyrbrand The vassal of the Jade Dragoon, he possesses a green body and giant tusks which makes him known as the "Green Tusked Dragon". His body is shaped like a praying mantis. He was controlled by Greham and was killed along with him. Regole The vassal of the Blue-Sea Dragoon. His body is shaped like a giant sea-serpent. He was controlled by Lenus and then slain by the new Dragoons along with his master. Michael Son of the Dark Dragon and vassal of the Dark Dragoon. When his mother sacrificed herself to Rose, he was still a baby and named by Rose. He is shaped like a pterodactyl. However, over the centuries of killing the Moon Child, he became savage and attacked Rose. His doppelganger was slain by her and Dart on the Moon that Never Sets. Purple-Flame Dragon The dragon seen in the Black Castle. Not much is known about this dragon, only that it was mutilated as an experiment to increase Doel's power. In the Black Castle, the magical researchers speak of studying the corpse of a dragon to obtain their magic, a corpse that can be seen below the chamber, suspended in the air. Considering its color, the color of the magic oil that powers the lifts, and the fact that all dragoons can summon and control at least one dragon, one is easily led to the conclusion that Emperor Doel sacrificed his dragon for magical research. Trivia *The Darkness Dragon is the only dragon seen sacrificed for a dragoon. *The Divine Dragon neither wished to fight alongside the humans nor be sealed by winglies. *The dragons gave their spirit to humans and gave birth to dragoons; their power is the combination of the Dragon's supernatural power with elements along with human's cunning and potential making dragoons possibly the deadliest lifeform in the Legend of Dragoon. *The gender of the original dragons who gave their spirits are most likely the same as the humans they chose. In Rose's case, the Darkness Dragon gave birth to a son, which strongly implies that the Darkness Dragon is female. The other known Dragoons have spirits which chose a new user with the same gender. For example, the Red-Eyed dragoon stone chose Dart and Zieg; the Jade dragoon stone chose Syuveil, Greham, Lavitz, and Albert; and Blue-Sea chose Damia, Lenus, and Meru. *The Dragons in Legend of Dragoon are not limited to these 12 Dragons. There are other Dragons that appears as enemies like Baby Dragon. It is possible there is a distinction between the two. * Category:Species Category:Legends